ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Yogi's Mystery Adventures
Yogi's Mystery Adventures is a upcoming 2017 American flash animation television series. It will air on Cartoon Network in Fall 2017. This show will to be rated TV-Y7. This will be the first series to feature (or star) Yogi Bear since 1991's Yo Yogi!. Plot Join Yogi Bear and his gang with their amazing adventures in order to get much money for save the Jellystone Park from bankruptcy. Characters Heroes *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling Wolf *Huckleberry Hound *Magilla Gorilla *Peter Potamus and So-So *Quick Draw McGraw *Snagglepuss *Snooper and Blabber *Top Cat *Wally Gator *Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Villains *Dick Dastardly and Muttley Others *Benny the Ball *Choo-Choo *Brain *Fancy-Fancy *Spook *Officer Dibble *Ranger Smith *Cindy Bear *Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-a-Long Coyote Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Voice cast Main cast *Billy West as Yogi Bear *Tom Kenny as Boo-Boo, Top Cat, Choo-Choo and Brain *James Arnold Taylor as Huckleberry Hound * as Snagglepuss, Augie Doggie, Peter Potamus, Benny the Ball and Fancy-Fancy *Maurice LaMarche as Quick Draw McGraw, Wally Gator, Doggie Daddy, Magilla Gorilla and Droop-a-Long Coyote *Rob Paulsen as Snooper and Blabber *Matt Hurwitz as Hokey Wolf * as Ding-A-Ling Wolf *Benjamin Diskin as Spook * as Officer Dibble *Mark Hamill as Ricochet Rabbit *Corey Burton as Ranger Smith *Kath Soucie as Cindy Bear *Jim Cummings as Dick Dastardly *Frank Welker as Muttley and So-So Additional voices *Candi Milo *Carlos Alazraqui *Charlie Adler *Dee Bradley Baker *Eric Bauza *Grey Griffin *Jeff Bennett *Jeff Bergman *Jess Harnell *Kevin Michael Richardson *Nancy Cartwright *Phil LaMarr * *Scott Menville *Tara Strong *Tress MacNeille Video games *Yogi's Mystery Adventures (2019; 3DS, Xbox One, PS4, PSVita and Nintendo Switch) Movies *Untitled Yogi's Gang WWE film (2018) Trivia *This is the first television incarnation of Yogi Bear to be produced by Warner Bros. Animation. **However, Hanna-Barbera Productions is still credited as the copyright holder for the show. *This is also the first television incarnation (not counting with commercials, Lullabye-Bye Bear, When Bears Attack, the shorts and cameos) to not feature (deceased in 1988) or (deceased in 2008) as Yogi Bear and (deceased in 1997) as Boo-Boo and Ranger Smith. As a result, Billy West now voices Yogi Bear, while Tom Kenny voices Boo-Boo and Corey Burton voices Ranger Smith. *Kath Soucie reprises her role as Cindy Bear from . *Other Hanna-Barbera characters like Scooby-Doo (voiced by Frank Welker), Scrappy-Doo (voice by Scott Innes), Shaggy Rogers (voiced by Matthew Lillard), Fred Flintstone (voiced by Jeff Bergman), Barney Rubble (also voiced by Welker), George Jetson (also voiced by Bergman), Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse (both voiced by Dee Bradley Baker), Droopy Dog (also voiced by Bergman), McWolf (also voiced by Welker) and Secret Squirrel (voiced by Jess Harnell), as well as various Warner Bros. characters like Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck (both also voiced by Bergman), Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen), Lola Bunny (voiced by Kath Soucie), Buster Bunny (voiced by Charlie Adler), Babs Bunny (voiced by Tress MacNeille), Plucky Duck (also voiced by Bergman, replacing the late Joe Alaskey), the Warner Siblings (voiced by Rob Paulsen Yakko, Jess Harnell Wakko and Tress MacNeille Dot) make guest appearances or cameos in some episodes. Category:TV-Y7 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Crossovers Category:Yogi Bear Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Warner Bros. Category:2017 Category:Flash Animation Category:Comedy Category:RetroGameFan9000's Ideas Category:TV Series